Gundam pets
by Moogie Moe
Summary: Let me take you on an adventure with the GBoys in the Neo pet world! there will be more info in upcoming chapters. What will Relena become? Abandoned.
1. Introduction

Gundam Pets!

Hey everybody! Lil' devil 2004 here with a new story! Wahoo! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, but the damn school is just now starting to give me less time to work on my stuff. Bummer. Anywho,

I got this brilliant idea from my kid sister tay-tay (she told me not to use her real name, she's soooooooo retarded). She liked neopets and I like Gundam wing, thus I decided to make this story. Now, that's enough jabbering and let's gets on with the story.

Oh! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! So R&R!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I know the drill. I don't own Gundam wing nor Neopets. But if I did, I would be rich! Don't bother suing! No money and no chance at some till the summer if I'm lucky.

This is for: Death Goddess and Angel Mayer (DGAM) or as her real name is, Sarah. ;)

AN:

Duo: why are we doing this?

Me: because I said so.

Duo: but it's a stupid idea!

Me: well I didn't come up with it on my own ya know.

Duo: oh yeah, that's right; you let your sister come up with it.

Me: well my friend Sarah told me to try something new with my ideas. Now just shut up and do what I say, okay?

Duo: fine

.: pouf:.

Sarah: how on earth did I get here? Oh, hi Morgan.

Me: hey!

Sarah: Do you know how I...OMG! DUO! EEK!

Duo:.: sweat drop:.

Me: um, Duo, you might want to start running...

Duo: why?

.: Sarah grabs Duo:.

Duo: EEP!.: he starts turning blue:.

Me: told ya

Sarah: Duo's mine, my own, my precious. He he he.

Me: okayyyyy um, okay, no more LOTR for you and lets do the story now shall we?

Sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't take my Duo away!

Me: Sorry

Duo:.: gasps for air:. Thanks

Me: no problem, but she gets you back at the end of the chapter. (Or you may even be in the chapter)

Sarah: yay!

Duo: damn

Twas a dark and stormy afternoon. A dark figure walks swiftly and silently though the hallway of the mansion. He had to move fast, he had a mission of his own to do. A door opens in a small distance, a figure walks out and then...

"BOO!"

"EEP!" the small blond yelled! "Why did you do that Duo?"

"Cause it was fun" the American replied, "Chill Quatre it was only a harmless prank!" he attempted to look innocent but he could hardly keep back the laughs.

"For you maybe! You weren't the one who almost got scared to death!"

"Geez, don't make such a scene!" he said putting his hands by his head, "scare ya later!"

"I hope not..."

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean yeah, see ya later"

Duo continued on his way down the hall. He still had a mission to do. Scaring Quatre was just a bonus. He continues to walk and he hears footsteps behind him. They rapidly increase. Duo quickens his pace. The foot steps get louder and then…

"DUO!"

"AH!"

"Hey! What's going on out there?" Heero called out from his room

"Nothing that concerns you Herro," Replied Sarah bitterly.

"I will decide that for my self." Heero said coldly while opening the door. He saw the sight of Sarah on duo's back hugging his braid and is clearly enjoying herself, while on the other hand, Duo gave him the 'help me damn it!' look. .:this is amusing:. Thought Herro, .: les't play with this for a while:. "I think that I'll leave you two alone"

.:NOOOOOOOOO:. thought Duo.

TBC.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that was my first story, that's not a poem like I usually do. .:sigh:. This is the life. I do my stories at school so that my parents don't flipout at me.

Oh, I don't have any pairings yet, but give me some ideas.

Later gaters!


	2. Magic?

Gundam pets

Chapter 2

Magic?

Sorry if it's short but I swear that it looks bigger on Microsoft word! It's like 3 pages on it!

Okay, here's a new chapter!

.:Done in an announcer type of voice:. When we last left our hero's: Duo was being hugged by Sarah and Heero was enjoying watching Duo suffer.

What will happen next?

A/N: I crack my self up. That was funny non?

Oh and thank you 4 the reviews. Even though there was only 1. Thanks Death Goddess Angel Mayer. You Rock Girl! I'll let you keep duo.

Duo: NO! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

Me: Nothing, just felt like it.

Disclaimers: I feel no need to say the disclaimers, their just a waste of time..: Hears knocking on the door, looks through the window and EK! It's the lawyers:. Fine! I'll say it again! But next time read the first chapter! I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Neopets! There. I said it. Now leave me alone. .: Sees the Lawyers leave:. Whew. But I wish that I owned them. What's a girl to do?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo looked at Heero with the 'help me' look. Heero was laughing inside his head ((Of course, cause won't show emotion cause I tried and it didn't work all that great.)) Let's leave this alone.

"Have fun" he said while closing the door to his room.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO Duo screamed inside his head. "Sarah, please get off. I'm begging you!"

Sarah shook her head. "Please take me to the back yard."

"Will it get you off my back?"

"Yes"

"Fine." And with that he headed along the hall to the stairs went down them and hung a left to see the way to the back yard. He heard someone laughing behind him. Duo turns around to see Wu-Fei on the ground laughing at him. "What?"

"Well," Wu-Fei managed to get up and breathe, "I knew you would sink low, but not this low you braided baka! Letting the woman treat you like this!"

"As you can see Wu, I'm not really letting her do this to me. She's got a death grip on my braid!"

"And I'm loving it." Sarah said.

"Please get off me! The back yard is just over there! Please!" Duo pleaded.

"Fine." Sarah pouted. She got off his back and walked to the door opened it and closed it behind her. (Sorry Sarah, but you'll be back.: Said like Arnold Shwartsanager (Is that how you spell it?):.

Duo made sure she was out side before he turned around made his way back upstairs and to the computer room. He got on, pulled up the internet and started to play Neopets. He typed in the user name area: Shiginami2005 Then in the password area: deathscyth. (Please note, this is not a real neopets name, I just made it up. n.nv don't bother trying to add it. I actually checked to see if it worked, but it doesn't.) Duo hears the door beginning to open so he quickly minimized the internet and pulled up an old word document to make it look as if he was doing something. A dark shadow appeared in the doorway,

It was Trowa.

"Hello Duo."

"Hey Trowa, what's up?"

"Not much, I, Just, got, to work on something, you?" His voice began to sound worried and secretive.

"Same as you." Duo knew he was hiding some thing

He's hiding something Thought Trowa.But what? "so, what exactly ARE you working on?"

Crap, he's on to me! "Uh, I'm, just, uh, uh, w-w-w-working on a report from my last mission! Yeah that's it! A report!" I'm a genius! "You?"

Crap, he's catching on "I'm just reviewing the facts on my last report."whew, that was close. Trowa sat down, turned on the computer (Okay let's say there's about um, 7 computers in the room), brought up the internet, and then brought up neopets. He wrote in the user name area: ChildoftheCircus56 and in the password area he typed: heavyarms. And then AGAIN! AGAIN! The door opened. It was Sarah.

"Hi guys!" what are they doing here? I personally don't mind duo being here, but it's gonna be interesting to log on to Neopets with these guys not knowing. "What's up docs?"

Trowa:"Um,"

Duo: "Um,"

"Were just ah uh,"

"We were working on our reports. What are doing here?"Whew.

Whew.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then why is there an internet icon on the task bar then hm? And it says neop-"she didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying because duo put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!"

"Neo-what?" Came a voice from behind them. Apparently the door was still open and a curious Quatre stood there. "Common! Tell me! Neo-what?"

A muffled "Neopets!" came from Sarah's mouth through Duo's fingers.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Duo screamed in his head.Why me? Why? Why? No really, why?(A/N: srry, had to put a little dry humor there!)

"Neopets? Your actually playing neopets?" came with a chuckle from Wu-Fei behind Quatre.

Duo turned an unearthly red.

"Hey Heero!" Wu-Fei called into the hall way to Heero.

"What?" Came an irritated response from the perfect soldier.

"We just busted Duo on Neopets!"

"Oh really? I see that everyone is here. Why?"

All, "Um."

"Well everybody now knows what I'm doing but what are you guy's doing here?" said duo.

Again all"Ummmmm."

Then all of the sudden there was a bolt of lighting and all the computers went all wacky and flashy then suddenly BOOM! There was a blinding light and they all became unconscious.

When they all woke up, they were all in some strange world full of could, faeries, and some strange looking animals.

"Oh my god." Duo was the first to speak. "This looks like Faerie land from neopets!"

"You are correct!" Came a voice from behind them. It was a faerie. Not just any faerie the

"You're the light faerie!" Duo blurted out.

"Correct again Shiginami2005." Said the light faerie. "Do you know why you are all here?"

They all shake their heads.

"Then I shall explain. Lets take a walk shall we. Oh my. I can't have you lot walking around as humans, it can create confusion….I know what to do." She flicked her wrist and there was a puff of smoke. When it all cleared, the pilots and Sarah were transformed into neopets!

Quatre: Gelert (like a puppy with long pointy ears.)

Trowa: pheophin (literally a sea horse.)

Duo: Draiack (a cute little dragon)

Heero: Bori (A cute furry turtle. Like a dog and a turtle combined)

Wu-Fei: Yurble (A ram and a turtle combined.)

Sarah: Cybunny (A bunny rabbit.)

"There, now you can follow me. Shiginami02, ChildoftheCircus04, Perfectsoldier01, DragonMan03, Princeofthedessert05, whyamihere."

They all looked at each other. And said in unison, "You play it too!" "Yeah!""…."

The light faerie just giggled. "Wait; there are a few more people I'd like to join you. And with a pouf of smoke there stood Relena and I. (A/N: I have to get my nose in your guys' business.)

"Welcome Iloveyou01 (A/N: Can you guess who that is:3), TheAuthorofthisfic16."

"Um, hi. Relena, why are you here?" I said looking to Relena.

"I dunno. .:Gasp:. Heero? Is that you?" she said looking at the Bori. Heero just sat there. Stunned at the fact that she could still, STILL recognize him.

"Why me." Heero said under his breath.

"Now for you two to change."

Relena and I "Huh?""

There was another pouf of smoke. I emerged as a Lupe, and Relena emerged as…

TBC

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What should Relena be? Hm. Lets take a vote.

1.Grundo(A freaky lookin' alien)

2.some sort of bat thing

3.or should she be the dark faerie in disguise?

Your choice! And don't forget to gimme your thoughts about the chapter!

Later gaters!

Morgana


	3. Interuption 1

Gundam Pets

Interruption #1

Alright, alright, I'll do it!

(A/n: Why does it seem bigger on word and not a big when you put it up?)

Okies, I did this mainly because I was bored out of my mind at school. There I was sitting in the library with my work completed, and I just decided to write some interruptions for my fic's, I only have 2 so they may be quite a few interruptions in them, and the poll that I made to find out what Relena should be may take a while because we're at a tie. Okies, here we go.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Ya guys should thank me you know.

Heero: why? Thank you for turning us into little furry digital creature!

Me: yeah, it could have been worse.

Wu-Fei: How?

Me: The fic could have been x-over with a Powerpuff girls one.

Duo:.: Shivers:. That would be scary.

Me: And it could have also been an x-over with pokémon, or digamon!

Trowa: I think you made your point Morgan.

Quatre: Can we be our normal selves for right now please?

Me: You're right! Were still neopets!.: tries to make us normal again:. Um...

Sarah: what wrong?

Me: I can't change us back!

All: AH!

Me: well, at least not until the end of the fic and the light faerie lets me change us back.

Wu-Fei: But you're the person who's writing this damn fic!

Me: Yeah, but it writes it self out!

Heero: well that is a problem. .:Looks for his gun:. Where's my gun?

Me: why do you need it?

Heero: to shoot you and Relena!

Relena still inside the smoke: Please kill her!

Me: did you not hear him, he's gonna shoot you to!

Relena: Still, I love him.

All of us excluding Relena: Oh brother.

Me: okay, here's the deal, if you kill me, you defiantly won't be back to being you ever again.

Duo: personally, I don't mind this. .: he sits on his tail:. It actually quite cool!

Sarah: I think you look very cute! You wittle dwagon you!

Duo: Gimme my gun please.

Me: no your not going to shoot your self nor Sarah! Got it?

Duo: yes.

Wu-Fei: snicker

Duo: Zip it Yurble boy!

Wu-Fei: Your gonna make me how?

Duo: Bring it!.: Duo got into a fighting stance:.

Wu-Fei: You got it scaly! .:He too got into a fighting stance:.

Me: Boys! Behave! You are still teenagers! And we have to continue with this fic!

Wu-Fei & Duo: Fine.

TBC in my next ineruption.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sooo, what do yeah think? Worth doing again?


End file.
